I love you
by mysticflare
Summary: Sam sends Freddie a letter explaining things. My first Seddie fic!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Seddie fic! Hope you like it! (: Review if you want to see Freddie's reply!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Freddie,<em>

_ You must be wondering why I'm writing this letter to you. That'll come soon, I promise. But first I want to tell you a few things._

_ By the time you get this letter, I might already be dead or in the operating room. And I want you to know this, because I can't keep it in anymore._

_ I love you._

_ If you've dropped the letter or getting ready to rip it apart, please let me explain. I've been in love with you since the time we kissed for the first time. I haven't had courage to tell you anything, but here it is. I decided that I should tell you before I'm gone._

_I have a brain tumor, Freddie. A big one. It's near the back of my head, and I've been close to death a few times this year. I couldn't let you or Carly know, both of you would have been heart-broken, or maybe you would've started avoiding me because I'm a dying girl. Please don't cry if you've made it this far, I know you will if I had told you this face-to-face. Please, Freddie, if I die, if you do love me back and you're crying right now, promise me one thing._

_Live without me. Move on. Never look back and keep going forward. Forget about me, forget about all the moments we had. Just do me that one favor and I swear I will be looking back at you in heaven. If I do survive - I have a 10% chance of surviving, by the way, - well then, this would be awkward. Don't bother praying for me - the doctors have told me that I would either die, become a vegetable, or live with memory loss. Either way, I probably won't be back in your life anytime soon._

_I'm writing this letter to you to tell you that I'm ready to go, and if I do go. Please forget about me, I beg you, Freddie._

_I'll miss you. I love you._

_Love,_

_Samxx_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, since you guys decided that I should have a sequel, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sam,<em>

_I hope you know what you're doing to me. I've been crying for hours when I heard you didn't make it out. I went home and tried to write you a letter, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. So please, if you're watching from up there, I just want you to know one thing._

_I love you too._

_I've loved you since the day we met. I loved the way you prank others, I love your smile, I love your eyes, I love so much about you. I had to hide behind my old crush on Carly because I was afraid you'd beat me up or reject me. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I regret so much right now._

_I guess I'm the one to blame - I know guys are supposed to make the first move or anything, but I wanted you to act first, I was so scared. I'm so sorry, Sam. I really am._

_I remember the days when we would call each other names, when we would tease and poke fun at each other. I miss those days, Sam. My heart has been aching ever since I got your letter. I really, really miss you._

_I hope you know that though I'll try to move on, you'll always be in my heart. That's kind of cheesy, isn't it? Please smile and laugh more up there. All the angels will be jealous of how beautiful your eyes are, and how your hair shines in the sun._

_Right now, all the matters is that you're comfortable up there, and that you're happy. I'll miss you and I died a little on the inside when I got the letter, but I believe one day we'll meet again. If I ever go to where you are now, can we be a couple, please? This sounds awkward, but I really want to be your boyfriend, even when you're up there. I know you're gone, but somehow... it doesn't feel right. You were always here. _

_I love you, I miss you, I'll remember you forever._

_Love,_

_Freddie._

Freddie Benson carefully placed his letter on her coffin as he felt tears flow down his cheek. His Princess Puckett was gone, and he could do nothing about it except promise to hold on and never give up.

That was a promise he was determined to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know most of you wanted Sam to live, but when I started writing this I knew Sam was going to die. I'm so sorry! You may all throw stones at me now. ._.<strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


End file.
